Pecado
by AbitofSugar
Summary: [Drabble] Antonio sonrió aún más, rezándole a todos los dioses que había adorado en su larga vida que al francés no se le ocurriera acercarse a él. [Spance]


¡Hola!

He vuelto con otro Frain, pero esta vez, contado desde el punto de vista del jefe. Lo escribí a las tantas de la madrugada y decidí ponerme un reto y que apareciesen las palabras "luna" y "rojo", cortesía de una amiga.

 **Título:** Pecado  
 **Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
 **Pareja:** AntonioxFrancis (EspalaxFrancia)  
 **Summary:** _Antonio sonrió aún más, rezándole a todos los dioses que había adorado en su larga vida que al francés no se le ocurriera acercarse a él._  
 **Advertencias:** -  
 **Clasificación:** T  
 **Palabras:** 760

* * *

 **Pecado**

Francia era puro pecado. Desde su voz profunda e inusualmente dulce que era capaz de ponerte los pelos de punta cuando se lo proponía, pasando por el sensual y cadente acento francés hasta las espesas y largas pestañas rubias. Todo pedacito de el, por pequeño que fuese, podía provocar un terremoto en las piernas de aquel desprevenido que se acercara a él sin haberse preparado antes.

Antonio sabía con seguridad -incluso se atrevería a poner la mano en el fuego- que su amigo de la infancia y vecino era totalmente consciente de lo que provocaba en ambos, hombres y mujeres, pero no podía más que preguntarse si el galo -o como le gustaba llamarlo cariñosamente, gabacho-, sabía lo que provocaba en él. Se preguntaba, también si él sabría ocultarlo tan bien como Francis usar sus encantos en todo bicho viviente. Si decía la verdad se confirmaría con ocultarlo la mitad de bien.

Un día, el francés se presentó en su casa con una gran sonrisa y aquellos ojos de cielo brillando con toda la ilusión del mundo, cuando el español, que no estaba preparado le saludó con una sonrisa, el rubio sonrió aún más emocionado y girö sobre sí mismo, con los brazos estirados.

—¡Antoine! ¡Mira lo que se ha puesto de moda en mi casa! ¿No es absolutamente divino? —Solo Bonnefoy era capaz de decir que algo era divino y aún así seguir sonando totalmente masculino. España lo miró mejor: la ropa que el más joven le mostraba era… decir que era femenina se quedaba corto.

Era un vestido.

Y entre el vestido y el sedoso cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, las facciones finas y las pestañas sin fin, su amigo parecía una mujer.

Antonio apretó los puños sin que el otro notase nada extraño y consiguió sonreír, sacando fuerzas de la nada.

—Estás increíble, Francis. Te queda genial. —El rubio sonrió aún más ampliamente, más que satisfecho con la respuesta de su amigo. Ajeno a las ganas que le habían entrado al español de acorralarlo contra un árbol y hacerle cosas que incluso habrían hecho que incluso el Imperio Romano y la Antigua Grecia se hubiesen replanteado sus famosas bacanales.

—Sabía que te gustaría _mon cher_. Al contrario que el ex-vándalo de Arthur, tú sí tienes gusto.

Antonio sonrió aún más, rezándole a todos los dioses que había adorado en su larga vida que al francés no se le ocurriera acercarse a él. Al parecer a los dioses les resultaba divertida la situación, porque al rubio no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acercarse al castellano y cambiar el tono de su voz a ese tan sedoso que hacía que al país de la pasión le temblara la sonrisa. Antonio intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su voz.

 _Qué buen día hacía, ¿no?_

—Podría traerte otro e ir a juego, ¿no sería bonito?

A mí se me ocurren otras formas de ir a juego y hacer algo bonito contigo… Mierda.

—Claro, Francis. Pero no estoy seguro de llevar un…

—Se llama túnica —El castaño agradeció con una sonrisa la ayuda proporcionada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido del francés se relajó al ver su expresión. Era obvio que no lo hacía con malas intenciones.

—¡Eso! No creo que sea muy cómoda en las corridas. — _Bien, Antonio. Tú di la palabra mágica_. _¿ Es que acaso te entrenas para ser tonto_?. Carraspeó, rojo y levantó los brazos haciendo aspavientos con rapidez—. Las de toros, me refiero.

—Claro, ¿a cuales te ibas a referir si no? —Francis lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior y de nuevo Antonio se dedicó a intentar pensar en el sol que hacía ese día y sus ganas de ponerse a la sombra de un árbol.— Aunque he de reconocer que sería una pena no ir a juego, los pantalones del traje de luces te quedan realmente bien.

 _Ya está._ Cuando sintió como su mirada lo recorría de arriba a abajo, el de ojos verdes dijo adiós a su autocontrol y se abalanzó sobre él, apretándolo contra ese árbol que tenía detrás y prácticamente le arrancó el vestido, comiéndole la boca. Aunque sorprendido, el rubio no se quejó y, sonriendo como si hubiese logrado alguna clase de objetivo, correspondió a sus atenciones.

De noche, cuando la luna ya estaba en el cielo y el francés había vuelto a su casa con una sonrisa aún más grande en los labios, España suspiró. Definitivamente, había que sacarse un máster universitario para poder resistirse al pecado que había resultado ser su mejor amigo.

* * *

Y esto es lo que pasa cuando te tiras toda la noche sin poder dormir, sin Internet y con la única posibilidad de entretenerte escribiendo...

Este es el primero de un par de one-shots y drabbles de parejas variadas que iré subiendo a lo largo de esta semana y la que viene (como creo que ya he dicho en alguna ocasión, me encantan los todosxtodos en Hetalia)

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

PD: mientras escribía esto estaba escuchando algunas de las character song de Francis y juro que la voz del seiyuu puede conmigo. ¿Puede ser más increíble?


End file.
